123Bramplepelt123's Warrior Cat Challenge!
by SilverFeather98
Summary: The title pretty much says it all! For more information, just search Bramplepaw or the name of the challenge!


**Hey guys, SilverFeather98 here! So, I was scrolling through FanFiction today and found this challenge by Bramblepaw. I thought that this seemed like fun and a great way to improve my writing skills. So here I am, with the first chapter of this challenge. **

**The rules for the challenge are simple:**

**1. These ideas must be done in order. (To see the full list of the challenge, search Bramblepaw.)**

**2. You can name these cats if you feel like it. (I'm going to be using OC's.)**

**3. You can name the chapter whatever you want to. (I'll be using the challenge idea as the title.)**

**4. Chapter must have at least 750 words in it. (Most likely, I'll pass this rule with flying colors!)**

**Alright! Now for the first chapter of the challenge!**

**A Cat Who Want to Live in Twoleg Place instead of the Forest:**

"Riverpaw, you'll be going on the dawn patrol tomorrow with your mentor and Adderstripe." The thick, black-furred deputy approached me at dusk while I was eating a vole.

The sky was turning a brilliant orange, pink, and yellow hue as day began to turn into night. BrightClan was winding down for the upcoming night. The warriors were huddled together, probably discussing things that they saw on patrols as they enjoyed their evening. The apprentices, like myself, were scattered around, either eating their share of fresh-kill or heading into the den to sleep. Most of the kits were inside the nursery with their mothers, some of the more stubborn ones were being ushered into the den to join their kin for bedtime.

I nodded to the deputy and he went off to join the rest of the warriors. I had finished the rest of my vole while chatting with another apprentice every now and again. Soon, I had gotten back up onto my paws and padded into the apprentices den myself. Curling up into my nest with my gray tail draped over my noise, I closed my eyes and gave into the sleep that was drawing me in.

"Riverpaw! C'mon, it's almost time to go. Grab something to eat and meet me at the camp entrance." My mentor, Foxstripe, called into the apprentices den to wake me from my slumber.

My blue eyes blinked awake and adjusted to the light before I stood up to exit the den. The same orange, pink, and yellow hue colored the sky except that this time, the colors brought promise of a warm, sunny, new-leaf day. Most cats were still asleep, except for those who were coming along on the dawn patrol. I scarfed down a mouse quickly before bounding over to the entrance to join my mentor and Adderstripe.

"A little late, arn't you?" Adderstripe asked with a slight yawn. His amber eyes blinked and he shook his head to wake up. Adderstripe was a newer warrior. He earned his name about a moon ago.

"Leave her alone, Adderstipe. You were much later than her when you were an apprentice." Foxstripe scolded him with amusement evident in her amber eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, are you all ready to leave?" The dark-brown tom asked while turning towards the entrance.

"You weren't even going to wait for us to answer, were you?" My fox colored mentor padded after him.

I lagged behind a bit, following after the two of them as my mentor pointed out and tested me on different scents. We stopped by the SongClan boarder and checked around there for a bit. There were no signs of encroachment so we continued on.

We actually had a battle with SongClan not that long ago. It was a bloody battle. Many were injured on both sides and we mourned two deaths from that one battle.

We then padded on until we reached Twoleg Place. We stopped for a moment along that boarder as well. I peered through the trees and could see a kittypet lounging around on the fence.

Kittypets have always had it easy. Having a twoleg to watch out for them and keep them safe and well fed. They never had to worry about not having enough food in leaf-bare or the ever-constant worry about being invaded by another clan. I was quite jealous of them to say the least. In all honesty, I don't think I belong on the clan.

Don't get me wrong, I love my clan-mates and the clan itself and I do have warrior blood pumping though my veins, yet I just don't belong. I don't want to have to go hungry in leaf-bare. I don't want to watch cats die or see the effects that these battles have on my clan.

I want to be a kittypet.

I want to live in Twoleg Place.

"Hey Riverpaw! C'mon its time to head back!" Foxstripe called from a good couple of fox-lengths ahead.

"Coming Foxstripe!" I called back, padding in the direction my mentor and clan-mate went.

I'd find a way to leave the clan and become a kittypet. I don't exactly know what will happen, but I think things just might go my way.

Heading back through the forest and seeing the sun almost fully risen, covering the entire forest in its welcoming embrace and the trees dancing in the wind, hearing the birds chirping and the scuffling of prey, I know for a fact that I've made the right decision.

**Alright, so how was that? I'd love to get your input on it. You know, tell me what I could do better and what you liked about it, etc. Any kind of commentary is appreciated! Also, I recommend doing the challenge! Let me know if you do! I'd love to read your entries!**


End file.
